


Drummer Bird

by Casafrass



Series: The Beatles but Better [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1959, F/F, Featuring an insufferable mclennon, Hamburg Days, back again with my nonsense only this time it’s starrison, genderbent, starrison, teddy girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casafrass/pseuds/Casafrass
Summary: Geo is tasked with trying to steal Rory’s pretty drummer because her stupid band mates are too busy necking to do it themselves.Wait, did she say pretty? She meantfrightening.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: The Beatles but Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044342
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Drummer Bird

**Author's Note:**

> So, this genderbent series is slightly different because instead of random prompts, I’m going to try and stick to events that happened in the timeline. Hope y’all enjoy :)

“Go ask her.”

“You go ask her!” 

“It’s your bloody band, Joan. And we need a drummer.” 

“How ‘bout Georgie does it?”

Georgia perked up from her place down the bar. She was nursing a lager, body thrumming with the crackle of energy that had come from the adrenaline of the performance and the crisp edge courtesy of some bird’s inhaler. 

“Wha’?”

“Go talk to tha’ drummer bird who travels with Rory. She’s gear an’ we need a new drummer.”

“I don’t wanna talk to ‘er! She’s fuckin’ terrifying.” 

She didn’t dress like any girl Georgia had known. All black and leather, hair slicked back like the teddy blokes back in Liverpool. She wore thick eyeliner too, and when she drummed, she drummed hard, using her whole body as if she and the kit were one entity. 

“Too bad, we voted on it, an’ yer the youngest anyway so you’ve gotta listen to us.” 

Sometimes Georgia felt like socking that snooty Lennon in her long, crooked nose. 

“The hell I do. Go talk to ‘er yerself, coward.” 

First Joan had the nerve to steal Paula away from her, and now she was bossing Georgia around? Unbelievable. 

“Please, Geo? She doesn’t know your face and yer young. She’d be more willing to talk to ye.” 

That was a bald faced lie, but Georgia liked Paula’s decency to ask nicely. 

“Fine, but if she’s got a blade, I’m bookin’ it.” 

She slid off the chair (a piss poor excuse for a chair, really— one of the legs was an inch shorter than the other) and grabbed her pint, heading over to the stage where the girl was setting up. 

Georgia never saw her in regular girl clothes. She was always in a too-big leather jacket and baggy trousers. Her hair was never soft and down or teased up into a beehive with hairspray. No, she had it gelled back like her greaser mates, as if she had something to prove. 

_Say I’m not as good as a lad. I dare ya._

If Georgia wasn’t so afraid, she’d be head over bloody arse for her. 

Rory and his buddies were nowhere to be found, though that didn’t make Drummer Bird any less frightening. 

Georgia couldn’t remember her name for the life of her. It was something odd, like Dingo. Pongo. Raggo? 

“Can I help ya, love?” 

Georgia nearly crashed into the cymbal, stumbling over the step in front of the stage. 

She’d never heard her speak before. It was low, nearly a rasp with all those ciggies. Georgia always felt like a tag-along little kid following stupid Lennon and annoying-as-bollocks McCartney around. But this was a different feeling. More of a comfort. This was a girl who had seen a bit of life and wasn’t afraid to share it. 

“Um,” Georgia articulated. 

Drummer Bird raised an eyebrow. 

“Name’s Ringo, maybe y’can start there.” 

“Oh. Yeh. Right.” 

A fantastic start, really. 

Ringo stubbed out her cigarette, then turned to face Georgia full on. 

“You lost? Think your mates are over there.” She pointed to where Joan was probably eating Paula’s face. 

“No, I know. I mean, ’m not lost. I came to talk to you.” 

Ringo looked a smidge surprised, leaning back on her stool. 

“Well, alright, but I dunno if I’m ready to go steady with ye.” 

“Huh?” Georgia’s face flushed to the tips of her ears. 

“Jus’ teasin’, love. Ye wanted to see if I’d join yer band, huh?” 

“Uh... how’d y’know?”

Ringo snorted. 

“Yer cute. Georgia, yeah?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“While I appreciate the offer, I’m kind of in an arrangement of me own.” 

The way she said arrangement sent a tingle down Georgia’s spine. 

“But we’re better than Rory! Anyone can see that plainly. My mates actually write good songs.” 

Ringo studied Georgia for a moment. 

“You’ve got a lot of mouth for such a small bird.” 

“Well, ’m tough.” 

“I’ll bet ye are.” 

Georgia hoped this wasn’t the part where Ringo pulled out a knife and expected her to prove just how tough she was. 

“So... will ye? Join, I mean.” 

“Girls in bands don’t get anywhere. Yeah, me mates probably aren’t as talented as yours, but we’ll get snatched up faster than four birds would.” 

“They won’t last,” Georgia boldly claimed. Really, she had no idea if they would or not. But Ringo was listening to her, and that only made Georgia want to persuade her more. 

Ringo stood, unexpectedly small in stature. Georgia didn’t know why she’d expected this giant of a woman; Ringo hardly had an inch on her. And Georgia was still growing, much to her mother’s chagrin. 

“If we don’t make it, I—“ 

“We will.” 

And she believed it. 

Ringo smiled for the first time since Georgia had seen her and, she realized that she really wasn’t so frightening after all. In fact, she was actually kind of sweet-looking. 

_Oh God._

“I’ll think about it. Yer stayin’ around for a mo’, yeah?” 

“Yeah, till the end of the month.” 

“Alright. We’ll see each other ‘round. Be careful, this area’s ragged.” 

“I can handle myself,” Georgia insisted, brows crooked defiantly. 

“Still. Y’need me, I’m probably not too far away. Yer too pretty to be gettin’ into scruffs an’ shit.” 

And no, Georgia did not blush, though even if she had, it was between her and the single dim fluorescent bulb perched above. 

“Well, er— thanks. See ye around.” 

Georgia quickly shuffled back to the bar, rolling her eyes at how Paula was giggling at Joan _again_ while doing that thing where she rested her thumbnail on her tooth and batted her eyelashes. 

“So, wha’ happened?” Joan asked, barely glancing at Georgia. 

“Said she’ll think about it.”

“That’s it? ‘S about as reliable as me tellin’ Mimi I’ll ‘think about’ joining a convent.” 

“Then you talk to ‘er.” 

“Nah, we’ll find someone else. Someone who doesn’t have a prossie for a girlfriend.” 

Joan and Paula giggled but Georgia glanced back at where Ringo was setting up an amp on stage. 

She hoped she’d do a hell of a lot more than just think about it.


End file.
